Flexible or elastic bellows-type covers usually of accordion-like construction, such as axle boots for universal joints or for drive shafts must be carefully sealed to protect the lubricant. Such bellows-type covers have been used extensively in the automotive industry, for example, with front-wheel drive vehicles. They are normally fastened to the axle stub shafts by means of hose clamps or shrinkable compression rings. A need exists at present on the part of manufacturers of universal joint shafts or drive shafts for bellows-type covers in which clamping members in the form of "Oetiker" hose clamps or "Oetiker" shrinkable compression rings are already integrated into the bellows-type covers. In other words, the manufacturers desire a product in which the clamping members are already integrated at or in the bellows-type covers which favors the automatic assembly of the universal joint or drive shafts in that the bellows-type covers provided with integrated clamping members are available as preassembled parts so as to avoid the need for mounting the clamping members on the bellows-type covers only at the final assembly as is the case today.